


A Goneril's Perspective

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Hilda is protective of her best friend's feelings change my mind, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: A short look into the mind of a certain Goneril as she looks at a certain relationship
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	A Goneril's Perspective

Claude likes Dimitri.

Expert in the field of love that she was, Hilda could tell from a mile away blindfolded that Mr. Leader Man had fallen for the prince. Somehow. Despite some, erm, _flaws_ said prince had. Like being so _dreary_ , for one! She swears, a stampede of puppies couldn’t get that man to smile. Or not-scowl. He was such a downer, really.

Which, funnily enough, makes the way Claude just _lightens up_ around Dimitri that much more noticeable. He smiles all the time around him! It really wasn’t fair; _she_ didn’t get _nearly_ as many smiles, and she was his best friend! Well, whatever. She has super cute Marianne Smiles and weirdly charming Caspar Smiles to hoard all to herself; Dimitri can hog the Claude Smiles all he wants.

Hilda guesses.

 _Oh_ if that the stupid rat man did _a n y t h i n g_ to hurt Claude’s feelings he was going to _have it_. She doesn’t care that he’s an inhumanly strong ice prince, _all_ men have a weakness, and she has the _perfect_ axe to strike at _his_.

... _But…_ she had to admit (she didn’t, really, look how big a person she is!)... Dimitri _might_ look a little less like a murderous lion when he’s around Claude. She _might_ have seen his dower face have a _teeny, tiny, barely visible_ smile once or twice when talking to him. But only a little! And only once or twice! The Blaiddyd line's still _very much_ in danger if this one didn’t watch his brutish step.

... _But_ … if that never happens… Hilda can be glad that Claude found someone he can be so happy around. _Maybe_. She guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Hilda is completely platonic in regards to Claude in this fic. Her eye is more set towards bumbling, adorable blue heads :p
> 
> Just a short fic to kinda get the juices flowin'! Classes have started back up so might not have all the time write ;w; 
> 
> Hilda (and Lysithea and Leonie) would absolutely pick a fight with someone who hurt their besties' feelings, I am unyielding of this opinion lmao


End file.
